clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Southern Ocean City
Republic of the Southern Ocean, also referred to as Ocean City, , is an underwater city in the Southern Ocean. It is the most populous city in the ocean (hence being the only one). History Ship captain Forgetti Pops sailed around and over the area (without seeing it) on March 10, 1990 until his ship got caught in the bubble and sank inside it. He mapped the bubble and was astonished to find land creatures underwater. His discovery led other explorers to settle the area. In 1998 Slikcice Frosnow led an icebreaker full of penguins to inhabit the Whirlpool Bubble. The penguins were traveling here because they wanted freedom from the USA. The citizens created a colony and started many businesses and jobs, and soon more penguins migrated here. It took until 2000 for the South Pole Council to realize that penguins were living in an unregistered state. In 2001 South Pole City became a city-state. By 2002, because of the attention given from South Pole City having independance to be state, the city had a new wave of migration coming to the city. Because of this, the Whirlpool Bubble soon had lost any more room for development. Scientists came up with a plan. Using the bubble technology learned from Penglantis, the scientists created mega-bubbles to join with the Whirlpool Bubble. The plan worked. The Whirlpool Bubbles' avalible space for development was enlarged by 60%. Passenger submarines were added as the newest form of transportation for the growing state. The constant entering of passenger submarines to the bubble has decreased the layering by 20% by 2009 when scientists discovered this threat. They are now currently working on plans to increase the layering and working on a better way of transportation to the bubble. Every year after the expansion of the Whirlpool Bubble, there has been an expansion to the bubble because of rapid development on June 29. This is followed by a ceremony, called the Bigger Bubble Bash, consisting of various activities like contests, shows, tournaments, and more. This day is marked as Expansion Day. By the 2009 census, Southern Ocean City has reached the population level of 9,000,000 inhabitants. On June 3rd 2010 Alfy3 was elected President. Transport Before 2014, passenger submarines were the only way to get here. However, in 2014 the Southern Ocean government and the USA teamed together to build a tunnel to connect the two countries. Districts and Places There are many places and districts of SOC to visit. Here are the most notable ones: Districts *City Center - Here you will find government buildings and a huge plaza. There is also an artificial waterfall. *Pond Village - It is named so because it borders a freshwater pond. The pond is not frozen because there is a magma heated source underneath. You could go for a dive or enjoy eating one of the districts' famous fish hot dogs. *Old SOC - This is the place where Slikcice Frosnow established his colony. You can visit the museum here or you can tour the icebreaker that Slikcice sailed here in. *Shopping District - Are you a savvy shopper? If so, this will be the place of your dreams! *Downtown - This is where the shopping district and all the big businesses and offices are. *Uptown - This used to be the former Downtown, and now this place is full of small mom-and-pop stores and once thriving run-down business. Now this place is full of apartments and residential complexes. *Boardwalk - Here you could take a stroll along the boardwalk or you could shop. This includes the citys' only beach. Places *Northwest Park - A huge recreation center/park. This is the place where you could relax and shoot some hoops or picnic and perhaps a canoe ride while the chicks play on the playground. *Puff Flags Under the Ocean - One of the many amusement parks of the Puff Flags] chain. *Ice Stalacites - Designed by Icmer himself, these two skyscrapers are one of the tallest in the USA. *Frigid Stadium - A stadium where sports events takes place. *Iceberg Mall - Dozens of shops and stores under this one roof. *The Circuit Store - A huge emporium dedicated to digital stuff. Geography Southern Ocean City is located in the Southern Ocean, approximately halfway between Freezelandian ocean territories and New North Etana. The location between The Happyface State and Freezeland has helped the city grow in signifigance as a trading city. Much of Southern Ocean City is built on a limited amount of space, hence why there is an Expansion Day. This encourages a high population density. The city's land is considerably flat, because of it's once underwater history. However, Expansion Day makes the newly reclaimed land very rugged and sharp, and requires extensive operations for the land to be suitable for development. As of the 2008 Expansion Day, the city's land area is estimated at 3,600.8 square miles. The highest point is the City Center, which at 360 feet below sea level (remember, Southern Ocean City is underwater, remember?). Formation of the Whirlpool Bubble The underwater region where the city is located was once a swirling whirlpool traveling at about Mach 5 around its center. Over time, giant air bubbles were formed underground the whirlpool, connecting leading to even bigger air bubbles. Soon, the bubble got so big it swallowed up the entire whirlpool and a huge air bubble was formed under the Southern Ocean, now what scientists call the Whirlpool Bubble. The lining of the bubble is so thick that virtually nothing could penetrate it and pop the bubble. See also *Penglantis Category:Rooms Category:Countries Category:Cities